


lovesick the beat inside my head

by midheaven



Series: oh, my heart is waking [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Polyamory, jinsoul is tired and sleeps a lot and loves her girlfriends, this absolutely has no plot whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midheaven/pseuds/midheaven
Summary: “Sooyoung’s being mean,” Haseul mumbles.Jinsol raises an eyebrow.“She’s being dramatic.” Sooyoung rolls her eyes.Jinsol looks between the two of them. “Neither of what you said answers my question.”Or: Jinsol recalls how she fell—in different times, and in different ways.





	lovesick the beat inside my head

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm finally writing for loona T__T anyway when jinsoul said that yves was like a first love and haseul was like a college senior i absolutely had a meltdown and just had to do this ig
> 
> (i tried to .. try out a writing style that's always been a fave of mine to read? but anyway i think it's important to note that _parts that are bookended by hyphens (-) are flashbacks!_ )
> 
> title from oh wonder

“ _Jinsol_ ,” a voice calls.

Jinsol startles awake. She groans, blinks away her sleep.

“Haseul, she’s been studying for her midterm tomorrow all day and I _just_ got her to take a nap. Don’t wake her up.”

_Too late,_ Jinsol thinks to herself. She takes in a sharp breath, and forces herself to sit up. After fixing her hair and doing a few stretches—some of her joints popping, much to Jinsol’s satisfaction—she heads to the source of the voices.

In the kitchen stands Haseul, visibly peeved, staring at Sooyoung with crossed arms. Sooyoung’s got a shit-eating grin on her face, her eyebrows raised, teasing.

It’s Haseul who sees her first. Haseul puts on a pout and calls out, “ _Jinsol,_ ” once more, but this time it comes out more of a whine.

“What’s going on here?” Jinsol asks, wrapping her arms around Haseul as she moves towards her, her head on Jinsol’s shoulder.

“Sooyoung’s being mean,” Haseul mumbles.

Jinsol raises an eyebrow.

“She’s being dramatic.” Sooyoung rolls her eyes.

Jinsol looks between the two of them. “Neither of what you said answers my question.”

Haseul pulls away and lets out a huff. She sends a glare in Sooyoung’s direction. “I need the scissors,” she says, “but they’re on the top shelf, and Soo won’t help me.”

Sooyoung’s response is just to shoot Jinsol a wide smile, as if she finds absolutely nothing wrong with it.

Jinsol feels a tug on her sleeve, and she turns to find Haseul looking up at her. “Can you get them for me instead, Sol-ah?”

“Hmm.” Jinsol turns to Sooyoung, who just gives her a knowing smirk. Jinsol decodes it immediately. She nods.

“As fun as this is,” Sooyoung starts, picking up her things from the kitchen counter. “I’m about to be late for my seven pm, so.”

Jinsol frowns. Sooyoung’s schedule for this semester is nothing short of atrocious—she has a class this late in the evening, Christ’s sake—and considering how all three of them are in university, too, it really cuts down the time they can spend together.

With kisses for the both of them, Sooyoung leaves, and Haseul and Jinsol are left alone.

“Sol.” Haseul pouts. “The scissors, please?”

Jinsol chuckles. She heads for the said top shelf, grabs the pair of scissors there. She’s careful to hold them by the blade, like her mom taught her, and goes back to Haseul.

“Yay!” Haseul grins. “Thanks, babe.”

She reaches for them, but Jinsol retracts her arm. Haseul looks at her, confused. Jinsol just smiles back at her.

“Uh.” Haseul licks her lips. “Sol?”

“Yes?”

“The scissors, please?”

“Oh, okay.” Jinsol hands them back out again.

Haseul tries to get them again, but still to no avail. This time, Jinsol holds it above her head, giving Haseul the exact same problem from a few moments ago.

“Jung Jinsol!” Haseul huffs, stomping her foot and clenching her fist.

The smirk Sooyoung sent Jinsol just before she left was a clear sign to keep teasing Haseul. Jinsol gladly obliges; the fact that both of them are taller than Haseul by like, a _mile_ is probably one of Jinsol’s favourite things about their relationship.

“ _Soooool_ ,” Haseul whines again, jumping in an attempt to get them. “Please?”

Jinsol shakes her head. “Mmm-mmm.”

Haseul’s efforts of trying to retrieve them continue for a few seconds before she stops. She lets out an exhale, puts a hand on Jinsol’s shoulder, and pushes against it when she jumps again for more leverage. She still can’t reach them, and Jinsol looks down at her with a smirk.

It doesn’t go unnoticed. Haseul tries again, this time both of her hands on each of Jinsol’s shoulders.

What Jinsol doesn’t expect is Haseul wrapping her legs around Jinsol’s waist, grabbing her face in her hands, and slotting their mouths together.

This kiss is one with fervour, with a rare heat, and Jinsol suddenly feels the counter—or is it the sink?—digging into her lower back.  She can’t pay attention to that, because the way Haseul’s kissing her right now is stealing the breath from her lungs and making her tingle all the way to her toes.

It isn’t common for Haseul to be this aggressive—she’s usually very sweet, likes taking things soft and slow—but it surely isn’t unwelcome. At all.

Haseul bites on Jinsol’s lower lip, making Jinsol whimper, and Haseul threads her hands into Jinsol’s hair as a response. Combined with the feeling of Haseul’s body being so close to hers, practically flush against her front, Jinsol feels a coil of warmth in her stomach, slowly spreading out. Her mind begins to fog, seemingly chanting just a single thing: _Haseul. Haseul. Haseul._

But too soon, Haseul pulls away, and all the warmth Jinsol was feeling dissipates.

When she opens her eyes, she sees that Haseul has a million-watt smile on her face.

And the pair of scissors in her left hand.

_When did—_

Jinsol doesn’t even _remember_ if she dropped it, or if Haseul swiftly took it from her own hands, or if—

“Thanks for your help, baby,” Haseul says, before walking away and heading to her desk.

_Damn._

Jinsol is left alone, red-faced and heaving and _God,_ does she love her girlfriend.

  


“Sol?” Haseul calls out after a few moments. “Shouldn’t you be studying?”

“I—yeah, yeah,” Jinsol sputters out, heading to the couch where she left her study material. “I—uh, yeah, Econ midterm. Right.”

Haseul chuckles.

 

-

 

Jinsol fell for Haseul in the slightest of moments.

It wasn’t anything special—nobody bumped into each other, or reached for the same thing at a shop, or grinned cheekily across the counter of a café.

That day, Jinsol was a few days away from competing in the division math tournament, and Mr. Kang had instructed her to pick up a few forms from the Student Council’s office. They were a bunch of papers indicating details of the competition, along with a couple permits Jinsol’s parents had to sign.

So Jinsol knocked on the door, and is told by a soft, sweet voice to come in.

“Hi,” she greeted. “I’m Jung Jinsol, Mr. Kang sent me to pick up some forms?”

The room is empty save for one girl, and she turned to look at Jinsol with kind eyes, and— _oh._

Jinsol _knew_ this girl was Jo Haseul; knew that she’s the president, an outstanding student, and a talented singer. She knew her by name, and very vaguely by face, but _this?_

Jinsol didn’t know why she’s so struck. Haseul, with her chin-length hair and her sharp eyes, seemed like a girl you can only dream about. Like a girl just one too many years above you, or a girl you had passed by fleetingly—like in a bookstore, maybe, or at the train station.  A bit unreal, Jinsol thought, a bit out of reach.

But Haseul was very much here, her attention on Jinsol. “Ah, Jung!” she says. “The mathlete, right? You’re doing amazing stuff.”

Jinsol felt heat creep up her neck, turned her gaze downwards. “Thank you.”

“No, thank _you_.” Haseul grinned. She reaches into a drawer, then, walks her fingers along the labeled dividers. She pulls out a few sheets of paper with an “ _Aha!”_ and hands them to Jinsol.

“These should be what you’re looking for,” she told Jinsol. “Good luck on Saturday!”

Jinsol reached for the forms, and when her and Haseul’s fingers brushed, Jinsol felt electricity shoot straight up her arm.

“I—thank you,” Jinsol repeated, and promptly left the office, shutting the door behind her. She leant on it and put her hand to her temples.

_What on earth just happened?_

  


Jinsol returned from the tournament not triumphant, but it was okay. Her chances were slim, anyway.

After a few days she bumped into Haseul in the hallway.

“Sorry,” Jinsol mumbled. She was about to walk away, but saw who was in front of her.

Jo Haseul was really pretty today, and gave Jinsol a really pretty, really kind smile. “Jung Jinsol,” she said.

Jinsol bowed. “Hello.”

“How did your competition go?”

Jinsol winced. “Ah, just outside the top five. Didn’t make it.”

“Aw.” Haseul pouted. “That’s okay! I’m sure you did really well.”

“Thank you.” Jinsol looked down and wrung her hands.

“Oh!” Haseul pointed towards Jinsol’s bag. “Is that Luna Lovegood’s wand?”

“Huh? Oh—yeah.” Jinsol looked at the keychain Haseul pointed to. “You like Harry Potter?”

Haseul nodded. “I do! Oh, we should have a marathon one day!”

Jinsol’s throat dried up. “I—what?”

“Yeah! I’d really like to get to know you, Jung Jinsol,” Haseul said, then reached out her hand, palm up. “Come on, give me your phone so I can add my number.”

Jinsol fished it out of her pocket. She hoped Haseul didn’t notice her slight trembling. “Here.”

Haseul made quick work of it, and handed it back to Jinsol. “Call me,” she said, and walked away.

When Haseul turned the corner, Jinsol’s pulse was still racing.

  


-

 

“Sol,” a soft voice urges. “Sol, baby, come on, wake up.”

“Hm?” Jinsol mumbles.

A low laugh Jinsol recognises as Sooyoung’s floats through the air. “You’ll be complaining all day about your back if you don’t get off the couch,” she says.

The reply Sooyoung gets is a scoff from Jinsol, who just shifts into a more comfortable position.

“Jinsol,” Sooyoung sighs, exasperated. She nudges her shoulder. “Come on, now.”

Jinsol opens one eye, looks at Sooyoung, and opts to pull her into the couch with her instead. Sooyoung lands on her with a quiet _oomph_ , and Jinsol snuggles into her.

“Did you just get home?” Jinsol asks.

“Yup. Found you sprawled on the couch as soon as I got in.”

“What time is it?”

“Like, a few minutes past ten.”

“ _Ugh._ ”

“I can’t believe you fell asleep again.”

“My nap got cut short a while ago.”

“You can thank Seul for that.”

“Mmm.”

“Don’t _mmm_ me. Now come on, let’s get you to bed.”

“Tsk. Where is Haseul, anyway?”

“In bed, where we _all_ should be.”

Jinsol properly opens her eyes now. Sooyoung looks exhausted, her hair tied up messily and her eyes a little too glazed over. Nonetheless, she’s still beautiful in a way that makes Jinsol’s heart squeeze in her chest, and so Jinsol holds onto Sooyoung’s shirt, fists her fingers in it.

“Sol?” Sooyoung asks.

Jinsol doesn’t quite know how long she’s been in love with Sooyoung. She doesn’t know how long it took, if she was slow in realising it or just on time. What she does know: Sooyoung is her first love.

Sooyoung is her first love, but she isn’t Jinsol’s last—in a _lovely_ twist of fate, she is not Jinsol’s last—and so her feelings for her are, while same in magnitude, different in detail.

She doesn’t know if it’s the stress from her exam, or the fact that she’s just woken up, but she feels all of it, in every crevice of her heart, all the affection and care she has for the girl in front of her right now. Gorgeous, sexy, snarky, annoying, adorable Sooyoung, and maybe Jinsol can’t help that she leans a little closer toward her, just barely meeting her lips.

“I know I like, just woke up,” Jinsol says. “But can I?”

Sooyoung smiles. “Of course, Sol-ah.”

Jinsol connects their lips. It’s very slow, languid, and makes Jinsol feel nice and safe and home. Sooyoung rests a finger on Jinsol’s jaw, and Jinsol tightens her grip on Sooyoung’s shirt.

After a while, Jinsol pulls away with a quiet, “Love you.”

“I love you, too, you big nerd,” Sooyoung replies. “And I’m saying this for like maybe the fifteenth time now, but come on, let’s go to bed.”

  


Sooyoung pretty much drags her into their shared room.

When Jinsol tucks herself under the covers, she feels Haseul roll over and drape and arm over her chest. Jinsol strokes Haseul’s hair, then hears Sooyoung place a kiss on Haseul’s head. Soon enough, she feels one on her own, too.

  


-

  


Jinsol fell for Sooyoung in ways she didn’t know.

Maybe it’s when they were twelve and a girl her age knocked on her door saying, “Hi, I’m Ha Sooyoung. I live a couple houses down from you? My parents asked your parents to let me stay here for a while, because they’re coming home later than expected.”

Jinsol had smiled, said, “Okay.”

Maybe it’s during their eighth grade talent show, when Sooyoung got up on stage and danced like nothing Jinsol’s ever seen in her life. Sooyoung was a quiet person, she mostly kept to herself; but when she was up there, she commanded the entire stage as if it’s only ever belonged to her.

Maybe it’s when Sooyoung linked their pinkies together and whispered quietly, in the dark, with only the moon watching them, “You’re my favourite person, Jinsol-ah.”

Maybe it’s when they fought, loud, unforgiving, the stress of school bending them until they broke. They didn’t speak to each other for weeks. Jinsol never knew what the word _lonely_ meant before that.

Maybe it’s when they made up, Jinsol not even able to finish apologising because Sooyoung pulls her into a hug in the middle of her sentence.

Maybe it’s when Sooyoung got a learner’s permit and they decided, one Saturday morning, to take a trip. Jinsol looked at Sooyoung from the passenger’s side, fully aware they’re probably breaking the law, and when their gazes met, they both laughed.

Maybe it’s when a bug started spreading around the school and Sooyoung caught it. Jinsol skipped, too, just to take care of her, and when it was Jinsol’s turn, Sooyoung did the same.

Maybe it’s when Jinsol pressed on the buzzer, thrilled that she arrived at the answer first. “Two thousand six hundred and thirteen,” she answered, and the quizmaster nods. “Correct,” he announced, and Jinsol swears Sooyoung’s cheer was louder than anyone else’s.

Maybe it’s when Sooyoung ran to her, squealing, “Woosik just asked me out!” and Jinsol told her “That’s great, Soo!” with a smile, but she feels her stomach twist and something’s— _wrong._

  


That was when it was clearest to Jinsol, she thinks. That was when she was properly able to whisper to herself: “Sooyoung. I’m in love with Sooyoung.”

She’d buried her face in her hands.

  


Two weeks later Sooyoung barged into Jinsol’s room, completely unannounced. “Jung Jinsol.”

Jinsol started from the game she was playing on her laptop. “H-Ha Sooyoung …?”

Judging by Sooyoung’s voice, firm and quiet, Jinsol had expected her eyes to be intense, her mouth in a line. But instead, Sooyoung’s eyes were red-rimmed, her cheeks wet, and her shoulders shook every time she inhaled.

“Sooyoung?” Jinsol practically leapt off her bed. She wrapped her fingers around Sooyoung’s wrist, guided her back to where she was seated before. “Can you tell me what happened?”

Sooyoung sighed. “I’m an _idiot_.” She looked at Jinsol, then, and said, quieter, “I broke up with Woosik.”

Jinsol tried to hide her shock. This was definitely not what she was expecting to hear, but she kept it down, Sooyoung’s well-being coming first.

“Oh, come on, you’re not an idiot,” Jinsol replied. “Go call him. I’ll sure he’ll be glad to take you back.”

“No, Sol,” Sooyoung retorted. “I broke up with Woosik _because_ I’m an idiot.”

Jinsol furrowed her brows. “I’m not following.”

Sooyoung looked up and let out a sound that was halfway between a laugh and a sob. When she turned to face Jinsol again, the look in her eyes had shifted. They’re tired, but they’re bright, too; tinged with the smallest of hope. She took a deep breath, said, “I was stupid for not realising that you were in love with me, Sol.”

Jinsol blinked. Sooyoung knowing of her feelings was a revelation that made Jinsol’s heart drop, but she pushed that aside. “Me having feelings for you should not affect your relationship, Soo. If you’re guilty or whatever, it doesn’t—”

“Jinsol,” Sooyoung whispered. “I’m—” She breathed out, shaky and wet.

When Sooyoung doesn’t say anything after a few seconds, Jinsol gently urges her with a “Sooyoung?”

“I’m in love with you, _too._ ”  

“Oh.”

Sooyoung chuckled and rolled her eyes, fond. “Yeah.”

If Jinsol didn’t expect Sooyoung breaking up with her boyfriend, she definitely didn’t expect _this._

Jinsol swallowed the lump in her throat. “And Woosik?”

“A _distraction_ ,” Sooyoung answered. “From my absolutely ridiculous feelings for you.”

At that, Jinsol had felt her pulse quicken. “Sooyoung,” she whispered. She felt a pull, now, inexplicably drawn, and moved her face closer to Sooyoung’s. “I don’t think they’re ridiculous at all.”

They’d stayed like that, unmoving, lips just a breath apart. Jinsol had squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation, her heart still racing, her hand clenched into a fist.

“Jung Jinsol,” Sooyoung exhaled, “if you don’t kiss me right now—”

Jinsol didn’t let her finish that thought.

 

-

 

Jinsol wakes up (again.)

She opens her eyes, but finds the light around her too bright, so she promptly shuts them. She groans and puts her arm across her face, already feeling the beginnings of a headache. She swears her Econ class will kill her.

Needing all the support she can get, she stretches out her other arm, in the hopes of it landing on Haseul’s belly so that she’ll take Jinsol’s hand in hers and run her thumb across the back of it, soothing. But all that meets Jinsol is the sheets, and she frowns in confusion.

When she moves her arm to her other side to check if Sooyoung’s there, she’s gone, too.

_Ugh._ Did they really leave Jinsol alone this morning?

Jinsol sits up, and judging by how heavy her eyelids still are, she’s gonna need a cup of coffee to survive the day.

She makes her way out of the bedroom, and when she opens the door, she hears the soft voices she’s been looking for.

Haseul is seated on the counter, and Sooyoung is standing in front of her, close. Jinsol sees Sooyoung tuck a strand of hair behind Haseul’s ear, and the smile on her face is incredibly fond. Haseul laughs at something Sooyoung whispers in her ear, kisses her cheek, then jumps down.

When Haseul turns her head, her eyes light up. “Hi, Sol!”

That makes Sooyoung turn around, too, and she greets, “Good morning,” with a smile, before picking up her mug and taking a sip.

“Hey, guys.” Jinsol walks towards them. “Why are you up so early?”

Haseul points to a paper bag placed on the table. “Made that for you, to cheer you on for that midterm today.” She beams. “Go kick its butt!”

“Aww.” Jinsol’s heart swells, just the tiniest bit. She imagines Haseul waking up first, pulling a grumbly Sooyoung out of bed, careful to be quiet. “You didn’t have to.”

“You would have forgotten to eat if we didn’t, Sol,” Sooyoung replies, putting an arm around Haseul’s shoulder.

“Fair point.” Jinsol grins, but it drops from her face when she notices the time. “Ugh. I’ll shower quick and then go, yeah?”

“Okay, babe.”

  


When Jinsol finishes, she puts all her things in her bag, careful not to crumple anything. She sees Haseul and Sooyoung on the couch, watching an episode of _Pokémon._

“Any plans for today?” Jinsol asks.

Sooyoung hums, turns her head to face Haseul. “Seul and I will probably go out for burgers. We’ll hang around and then pick you up after you’re done,” she says, and Haseul nods.

“Sounds good.” Jinsol leans forward to kiss them on their foreheads. “Okay, girls, I’m off! Wish me luck! I love you!”

“Good luck, babe!” Haseul says, at the same time Sooyoung yells a “Hey! Don’t forget your food!”

Jinsol stops in the midst of her dash for the door. “Right.”

She heads to the table, picks it up, chugs down the (disgustingly cold) cup of coffee she sees, and makes her way out of the apartment.

Sooyoung huffs, “Woke up damn early to make that, Haseul was so annoying …”

“Yeah,” Haseul says, “but you love me.”

“ _Unfortunately_ ,” Sooyoung drawls.

Jinsol laughs and closes the door behind her.

 

-

 

Jinsol remembers how Sooyoung told her.

Sooyoung’s car had broken down—something about spark plugs? Jinsol couldn’t really keep up—and so they’d been taking the train home for the past few days or so.

Once they’d boarded, Sooyoung asked, “Did you know Jo Haseul goes to the same uni as us?”

Jinsol had almost toppled over onto the passenger beside her. She apologised, then, “Uh. Yeah?”

(Sooyoung _couldn’t_ have known, right? This couldn’t be her way of intro-ing into telling Jinsol she knew. Jinsol’s crush on Jo Haseul had unfortunately persisted until now, and it’s not like she’s— _cheated_ or whatever, she loved Sooyoung! God, does she love Sooyoung, no one—not even Jo Haseul—can even come close to the feelings she had for Sooyoung. Aside from that, the little episode in the Student Council Office happened _after_ Jinsol realised her feelings for Sooyoung, so the little crush on Haseul was never able to evolve past that. So what if Jinsol feels her heart kind of maybe skip a beat whenever she sees Haseul post a selfie on Instagr—)

“ _Jinsol.”_

Jinsol blinked. “Yeah?”

“You spaced out. What’s—”

“Jo Haseul?” Jinsol squeaked. “Uh, what about Jo Haseul?”

Sooyoung smirked at her, and oh God, Jinsol is so _caught._

This was it. This was how her and Sooyoung are gonna break up, on a Monday afternoon in a train filled with people.

Jinsol had closed her eyes, bracing for impact. But Sooyoung only remained quiet for the rest of the ride, and had never let go of Jinsol’s hand.

  


When they got off the train, Jinsol was still scared.

She stayed quiet during their walk, afraid to say something that would make everything implode on herself. Even just _grappling_ with the idea of Sooyoung breaking up with her caused a lump to form in her throat.

“You’re so nervous, Sol,” Sooyoung cooed. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m not nervous! Absolutely _not_ ,” Jinsol replied, putting on her best straight face.

Sooyoung giggled. “You’re so cute. You know, Haseul and I talked about this.”

Wait.

_What?_

“Wait. What?” Jinsol asked, grabbing Sooyoung’s hand and stopping them. Her nervousness dissipated into confusion. “You and Haseul _talk_? About _me?_ ”

“Well, not _talk_ —just talked. That party I went to last Friday?”

Jinsol nodded.

“Haseul was there. Absolutely _wasted._ Came up to me and told me how much she was into me. _And_ you.”

Jinsol shoved Sooyoung’s shoulder. “No _way_.”

Sooyoung laughed, louder this time. “Yeah! I mean, I was pretty smashed, too, but I had it better than her. She was talking about how cute she found you, like a puppy, and I just … found myself agreeing? So we just talked about how adorable and awkward you are for like, half an hour.”

“Why didn’t you tell me any of this?!”

“I was _scared_ , baby! Didn’t know if you’d appreciate another girl hitting on me and me letting her!”

“You know I don’t get upset about those kinds of things as long as you _tell me_ , Soo,” Jinsol replied. She then lowered her voice, asked, “But … you didn’t do anything more than that, did you?”

“Of course not,” Sooyoung said, pulling on Jinsol’s hand so they could start walking again. “I’d ask permission if I wanted to! Especially when it’s a girl you’ve had a crush on for _ages._ ”

“Oh, phew.” Jinsol put a hand to her chest. But she shortly realised what Sooyoung had _just_ said. “Wait—you _know_ I like Jo Haseul?”

“Uh-huh.”

“How?”

“After your big math tournament,” Sooyoung explained. “You could barely look Haseul in the eye. You’d jump whenever she’d even just _be_ in our vicinity.”

Jinsol’s eyes widened. That—she never knew that. “ _Really?_ ”

“I picked up on it back then, and then—remember that performance the school made us do? Where they had the choir kids and dance kids together?”

Jinsol nodded. Seeing Sooyoung _and_ Haseul on the same stage was dizzying, to the say the least. Pretty unforgettable, if you asked her.

“During practice …” Sooyoung flushed. “Let’s just say I started to see what you saw in her.”

“Are you _kidding_?!” Jinsol exclaimed.

“So like, all three of us had liked each other this entire time, which is insane. And weird. But mostly insane.”

“Oh, wow.” Jinsol put a hand to her head.

“Which reminds me.” Sooyoung cleared her throat. “Haseul invited us _both_ to another party this weekend. She was drunk, but whatever, I think it counts.”

Jinsol gaped.

“We’re _both_ going, Jinsol.” Sooyoung gave her a sly wink.

“I—” Jinsol grinned, already knowing what Sooyoung had in mind. “Okay.”

  


That Saturday, Jinsol watched as Sooyoung sauntered toward Haseul in the middle of a crowd of people.

Sooyoung leaned in to whisper something in Haseul’s ear— _damn, is Sooyoung hot_ —and Jinsol watched as Haseul’s eyes slowly drift toward her.

Jinsol gave a wave. Even in the low light, Jinsol could see that Haseul’s cheeks burned.

Sooyoung had pulled away and held out her hand for Haseul. Haseul took it.

They walked toward Jinsol.

 

-

 

**gal pals ♡**

**seul [2.17pm]**

hi jinsol tell us when you’re done!!

**sol [2.35pm]**

hello

i’m finished

**seul [2.35pm]**

ok! sooyoung and i are just gonna finish up and then we’ll be on our way

**soo [2.36pm]**

how was it, baby?

**sol [2.36pm]**

:(

**soo [2.36pm]**

aww

how about the food?

**seul [2.36pm]**

sooyoung ...

**sol [2.36pm]**

:)

the little notes u guys left rly helped

**soo [2.37pm]**

well at least u liked it

**seul [2:37pm]**

anyways

ur at daewoo hall right? we’ll be at the entrance in like maybe 10mins

**sol [2:37pm]**

ok!!

pls come with hugs ;(

 

-

 

“So … what happens now?” Haseul asked.

It was noon on a Sunday. The three of them sat around Jinsol and Sooyoung’s shared dining table, having coffee.

Jinsol and Sooyoung looked at each other and nodded.

“We like you, Haseul,” is what Jinsol said. “And last night was … really, really amazing.”

Haseul ducked, shy. “I—I thought I was dreaming, to be honest. Two girls I’ve liked since _forever_ but couldn’t do anything about because they were dating each other. And now I’m …”

Haseul looked between Sooyoung and Jinsol, searching.

Sooyoung reached for Haseul’s hand. She took it in her own. “Do you want to date us, Haseul-ah?” she asked.

Haseul paused, seemingly taking in the question. Even like this—in Sooyoung’s old dance clothes, hair messy—she still looked liked someone _way_ out of Jinsol’s league, that same impression she had the first time they met. But here she was, flustered at the idea of dating her and Sooyoung.

But after a long moment, slowly, she nodded. “Yeah,” she said. “Yeah, I wanna date you guys.”

Jinsol beamed. She held out her pinky. “So, girlfriends?”

Haseul and Sooyoung shared a laugh, Sooyoung shaking her head and Haseul hiding behind her hand. Jinsol felt her heart swell at the sight—she knew that Haseul and Sooyoung particularly liked her more dorky side, and if she had to pull that out to see those smiles, it was a no-brainer.

Haseul had joined their pinkies first, but when Sooyoung tried to add hers, it ends up being this wonky, odd-ways link of fingers. They laugh, and that was okay—they’ll figure it out later. Together.

 

-

 

Haseul arrives, wearing Jinsol’s old _May the mass multiplied by acceleration be with you_ T-shirt and a pair of well-fitting jeans, and to exam-weary Jinsol, there isn’t a better sight.

“Aw.” Haseul pouts, seeing the state Jinsol’s in. “You did your best, Sol.”

Jinsol sighs. “Yeah.”

“Now, come on,” Haseul says, opening her arms. “Here’s what you asked for.”

Jinsol chuckles softly, then falls into Haseul’s arms.

Haseul embraces her, rubs Jinsol’s back, kisses the side of her head. When Jinsol steps back to let go, Haseul pulls her right back in and squeezes even tighter.

“This one is Soo’s,” Haseul tells her, and Jinsol can sense her smile. “She didn’t want to get out of the car, so she asked me to deliver this in her stead.”

“Of course,” Jinsol says, more into Haseul’s shoulder then anything.

Haseul pulls away, but just enough so she can hold Jinsol’s hand. She tilts her head, asks, “Let’s go?”

“Lead the way.”

 

Jinsol all but flops into the backseat. Usually she prefers shotgun when Sooyoung’s driving, but with Haseul’s things already there, and Jinsol wanting space so she can lie down, she’s not complaining.

“Where to?” Sooyoung asks, twisting to face Jinsol.

Haseul follows, so now she’s facing Jinsol, too. “Anything in mind?”

Looking at the two of them, Jinsol’s favourite people in the universe, she just thinks that she is way too lucky and so very in love. A warmth blooms in her chest and goes all the way down to her toes, the day’s stress leaving her.

There’s only one word that comes to mind.

“Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> i finally made a [twitter](http://twitter.com/mediumcoelis) and a [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/pisceshorizon)! i really /just/ made them, so nobody's really there yet - please come say hi!


End file.
